This invention relates to an interior structure for a vehicle interior. More particularly, the invention relates to an interior trim component.
Currently, an interior show surface of a vehicle component is formed from a material (e.g., leather, vinyl, thermoplastic olefin (TPO), cloth, etc.) that is cut or formed in a pattern and secured to a component such as a seat cushion, head rest, arm rest, console lid, instrument panel substrate, etc.
Recently, automotive manufactures have shown an interest in applying more detail to interior vehicle surfaces over a wider range of price classes. To make a decorative interior trim piece, there are several process options. One of them being cut, sew, and wrap. This process involves cutting material by hand, sewing pieces together, and wrapping the part. This can be cumbersome and involves a significant amount of manual labor. Insert molding a decorative piece of material onto a part involves a few different process steps. In order to bond material to a part, adhesive is required. Bonding “unlike” materials can be problematic. Painting a decorative design on a part involves an extra step and also has potential issues in bonding to the material
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved interior component surface and method of making the same with additional decorative features.